School Dance
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Gilbert has been rejected by every person he has asked to go with him to the school dance. Matthew comes by to try and cheer his friend up. Gilbert is just about ready to give up when he gets an idea.


**Just a little something that I wrote for something my friend and I are working on. Hope you like it. Oh and if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>All around World Academy excitement was in the air. Colorful posters were put up around the school letting the students know that the Fall Dance was coming up. The students were all talking happily about the dance, about who had asked them and such. They were all too busy to take notice in a dejected looking albino. The albino's name was Gilbert Beilschmidt and he was a senior.<p>

Gilbert walked around the school at lunch with his shoulders hunched up and his hands in his warm pockets. For that whole week, plus today, he had been rejected by each person he asked. During lunch Gilbert had gathered up enough courage to ask another girl, his longtime friend, Elizabeta Héderváry. Though, just like all the others before her, she told Gilbert no. And just a few minutes later, Gilbert had found out that Elizabeta was going to the dance with the Austrian student, Roderich Edelstein. The aristocrat like teen was one of the few people Gilbert couldn't stand.

The upset senior walked along until he found an open bench to sit at, completely unaware that someone was watching him. On the other side of the eating area at the school a quite blond was watching his friend. He got up and made his way over to the albino.

"Gilbert? Is something the matter?" A soft voice drifted into Gilbert's ears. He had not seen the other sit down, nor heard him, so it was a bit of a surprise causing him to jump a little. Red eyes locked onto soft lilac, and the owner of the red eyes grinned.

"Mattie! You startled me! Kesesesese!" Gilbert's unique laugh rang out. "And what would make you think that there is something the matter with the awesome me, huh?" He leaned towards his friend. It was always fun to mess with the younger teen. The other teen was Gilbert's sophomore friend Matthew, who had leaned back a little.

"W-Well, you looked a little upset when you were walking over here…" Matthew looked away from Gilbert and towards the ground. "So I thought something was bothering you…"

Gilbert watched the Canadian's face as the other talked. He knew he couldn't lie to the other for long, and that whenever he talked with Matthew, he would feel better. Over all, Matthew was just a kind person you could always talk to. The older teen sighed a little and ran his pale hand through his hair. "Matt, sometimes you are too smart for your own good, or you are just good at reading people…Something is bothering me." Gilbert watched as Matthew leaned forward a little to listen. "You know how the Fall Dance is coming up?" The blond nodded. "Well, every person I have asked has told me no. Gott! Why do girls have to be so picky?"

The albino had looked away, so he didn't see the slightly hurt look on his friend's face. In the second Gilbert was looking away an idea hit him. His eyes widening a little and he whipped his head back around. "Hey, Matt, you don't have a date for the dance do you?"

The sudden question caught Matthew off guard, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "N-No…"

"Awesome! Well, not awesome that you don't have a date and all. But now we can go! Like as friends 'cause we don't have a date." Gilbert thought this was a really great idea. Tons of people go to dances with a group of friends who also couldn't find a date.

Matthew felt his chest tighten just a little. That wasn't what he had been expecting, but he was still getting to go to the dance with the albino. The blond felt himself nodding and watched the grin grow on his friends face.

"Awesome! I'll come to your house around 6:00 to get ya! Don't be late!" Gilbert grinned as he got up from the bench. "See ya then Mattie!" Matthew was left watching Gilbert walk away, a saddened expression on his face.

The last few days before the dance passed by slowly, Gilbert kept telling Matthew that they were going to have so much fun at the dance. It would be just the two of them, and no silly girls to demand their attention. Now it was the day of the dance and Gilbert was on his way to get Matthew.

The albino hadn't given much thought into what he was going to wear, so he put on some black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a red tie. He thought it looked very nice, though his younger brother said otherwise. Gilbert pulled up to Matthew's house, and instead of honking the horn or texting the blond on letting him know he was there, Gilbert got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked three times on the wooden door and after a minute or two it was pulled open.

There standing in the doorway was a cute, blushing Canadian. Gilbert felt his own cheeks warm a little and his hands started to feel a little damp. His red eyes did a one over of the younger teen's clothing. Matthew was in a similar outfit as himself, but the shirt and pants were a deep rich purple and his tie was a rich blue in color. He cleared his throat before talking. "Well, Mattie, you ready for an awesome night?"

"O-Of course Gil." He offered the other a warm smile.

"Then let's get a move out! Keseseses!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the elbow and pulled him to the awaiting car.

On the way to the dance, the two friends shared small talk. Matthew was asking questions about what the older teen was planning on doing after he got out of high school. Gilbert would ask Matthew what he was going to do without his awesomeself around. At the question, Matthew would blush and look away; this was something Gilbert found really cute.

There were a lot of people at the school dance, a lot more than Gilbert had first thought. The lights in the school gym, it was a large gym, were turned off. There was smaller, string, lights around the area. They were the colors of fall, oranges, red, and some greens, all casting a soft light over the dance floor. Tables were placed out around the edges of the gym for people to sit if they wanted to get off their feet. Each table had a small decoration on it, just some fake fall leaves and a cornucopia filled with plastic fruit in the middle. A DJ, playing a range of songs, was in front of the dancing mass of students. And of course, there was teachers all standing around, keeping an eye on the teens.

Within the first 10 minutes of the two getting there, Gilbert had seen each girl that had shoot him down, each looking really happy with her date. The albino would huff each time he saw one and pull Matthew off in a different direction. The two dateless friends sat at one of the empty tables, watching people dance. Something was bothering Gilbert again. This time he was going to come out and ask it.

"Matthew, why didn't you have a date? I was sure someone like you would have a date." He watched as Matthew's face changed as he thought of the best way to respond.

"Well…I…I was asked by some people but…I told them no…" Even in the dim lighting Gilbert could see Matthew's faint blush.

"Why did you tell them no?" There had to be a reason behind this.

"I-I told them no because…I-I was hoping you would ask me…" Matthew blushed even more and looked away from Gilbert.

Gilbert sat there in silence for a good minute, taking this new information in. Matthew started to worry that he had just lost his friend when Gilbert didn't say anything at first.

"…Is that true…Matthew?" The senior got a nod in return, though the younger wouldn't look at him. Gilbert gets up from his seat and walked over to where Matthew was sitting. He slid a pale hand under Matthew's chin, turning his head and tilting it up so he had to look at him.

"If all that you say is true, Matthew Williams, then I shall claim your vital regions." Before Matthew could say anything a pair of lips was pressed against his. His eyes widened a little before slipping closed, he melting into the kiss. For the Canadian, the kiss ended all too soon. He frowned a little when Gilbert pulled away, who was smiling, not smirking.

"May I have this dance, Matthew?" Gilbert held out his hand to the other.

"O-Of course." Matthew took Gilbert's hand, with a blushing face. The older teen took them out to the dance floor. The DJ had just changed the song to a slow one, for the couples, and the new couple was soon off, moving with the tempo of the song.

"G-Gil…I-I like you a lot…" Matthew said, still blushing but he was looking into Gilbert's eyes when he said it.

The albino was silent for a second. "…Yeah, me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please reply. Your replies make my day.<strong>

**Edit: **

** http:/ / browse. deviantart. com /?q=prucan &order= 5&offset=24# /d49001x (remove spaces) This is a picture my friend drew for this fic. **


End file.
